Yugioh! DE - Episode 164
The Professionals Summary Avalon is shown in his room meditating into the Spirit World. The Fabled are not pleased with his failures to seize the elemental of the Duel Terminal World even after all new the cards his servants have received. One of his servants even won their duel with the Mist Valley, but even they have slipped through his grasp. Avalon has no answer for his failures. The Fabled Valkyrus explains that they were prospering tremendously. Their influence was spreading across Duel Academy and soon the professionals would have been infected with the power of the light, but the envoys have delayed their progress. Avalon tries to explain that he's entranced more followers recently, but Valkyrus will not hear it as they are losing more minions with each victory by the envoys. The Envoy of Red-Eyes also proves very troublesome, eliminating their followers from the tournament to delay their efforts. The Fabled frighten Avalon insisting they will not tolerate more failure. Valkyrus' roar forces Avalon out of the Spirit World. Avalon comes to his senses in the human world, flushed with rage and embarrassment. Avalon believes he needs to wait for his next attack. He says he needs more time for his true minion to fall under his control completely. Maribel finally awakens from a two days of sleep in the Slifer dorms. Lucy grades papers and hears Maribel's call for help. Lucy enters the room and offers Maribel some water. The sophomore asks why she is in the Slifer infirmary, alarmed if she's somehow been demoted back to the red dorm. Kucy tells her she has not been demoted. She is aware Maribel has tons of questions, but advises her to eat first. Afterward, she should find Cameron and his friends. They will be the one to tell her everything they can. Outside the Slifer dorms, a professional duelist takes out two Slifer students at the same time in a 2-on-1 affair. Raymond is shown defeating an Obelisk Blue student, one of his former underclassman, ultimately disappointed by his opponent's performance. Meanwhile, Kyle and Cole eat breakfast with Maya, who has returned to her Obelisk Blue attire. She is in mild disbelief of everything that has happened in the last few months with regards to more than half the school joining the Society of Light and being somehow under Avalon's control. Her last memory before the events was losing to Marlon in a duel and now she's in the Genex Tournament. Kyle says it's a lot to take in, but everyone's doing their best to get back to normal. Maya then jumps up to ask when Kyle got so good. Last time she remembered, Kyle was fumbling through all of his Honors Obelisk classes and now he went on a nine-duel winning streak against tough opponents before losing to her in a duel where he surrendered. Kyle says he wasn't in a position to win anyway. Maya is still livid but mostly upset by how much she's missed or at least just cannot remember. In the dorms, Cameron is struggling with his cold, but he's well enough to attend classes again after a day off. A hot shower helps clear his mind and sinuses. Cameron dresses as usual. He takes his cold medicine and arms himself with tissues and throat lossanges. When he opens the door to leave for classes, Shy is at the door about to knock. Cameron immediately closes the door on her face before she can say a word. Cameron continues to stress about their kiss, and Shy knocks on the door angrily. Cameron opens it again, peeking and Shy pushes it open completely. She shouts at him for being rude and Cameron apologizes. Shy tells Cameron that he's been ignoring and avoiding her over the last two days since their kiss. Cameron is surprised Shy brought it up, but Shy says she's no intention of running away from her emotions or hiding from them. Cameron offers a sheepish "oh" which annoys Shy, but she finds Cameron's uncharacteristic shyness cute. This annoys Cameron who abruptly aims to leave for classes, but Shy stops him. Shy explains that she's come to Cameron's room for a specific reason this time, as they have been called to the headmaster's office. Cameron, Shy, Cole, Jessica, and Connor have arrived at the headmaster's office with Clarissa before classes begin. They are joined by a few other elite upperclassmen who have not joined the Society of Light. The headmaster shows them videos of recent past duels of the Genex Tournament, which feature the professional duelists who have arrived at the academy, crushing the Duel Academy students. Father Vin calls it a disaster, but Connor says that such should be expected from professional duelists. Father vin explains that he began this tournament under rather non-plus circumstances, but he still invited scores of professional duelists. The assumption is that Duel Academy expects its students to be able to handle these professionals, but they are all being decimated left and right. Cameron points out Raymond is one of the many doing the "decimating." Clarissa explains that the reason professionals were asked to attend the academy a week later is to weed out the unprepared Duel Academy students but to also give the students a buffer in terms of Medallion Points to continue dueling even if they lost. Turns out, it's not nearly enough. Father Vin turns off the monitors. Clarissa continues to admit that she herself has not faced any professional duelists, but for the reputation of the school, she will do more to participate against the tough competition. She says that the number of Duel Academy students in the tournament is dwindling and for the school's reputation, they need two Duel Academy students in the finals of the event. Cole realizes the request is simply to knock out some of the professionals from the tournament. Father Vin gives them a pass to miss their classes for the day for the sake of the tournament, but points to Cameron that he still has to make the work from the two days of classes he missed. The duelists Father Vin have gathered set off to their new missions, and Connor easily wins his duel against a professional from France. Cole wins his duel in a OTK helped by clearing his opponent's back row with Giant Trunade. Jessica begins her duel against Fern Barela from Italy. Jessica is very uneasy about her duel. Jessica flashes back to many of her recent duels where she's felt the need to lose control of his powers and flourish in destruction. Her control gets worse with every duel, but she fears saying anything to the other envoys. Once Avalon is defeated, Jessica promises herself that she will be free of the infection that she has been suppressing in her soul. Jessica repeats to herself that she needs to focus and duel properly. Since Fern is being challenged, she decides who will go first and allows Jessica to make the first move. Jessica starts simply with "Lemon Magician Girl" in Attack Position. Prepared for Spellcaster monsters, Fern reveals her Zombie Deck with "Il Blud" being the cornerstone of her strategy. She summons it and "Ryu Kokki" to clear Jessica's field of monsters. Jessica looks to her current facedown: "Magician's Circle" that she's not in any position to play. She summons "Chocolate Magician Girl" and relies on an extra draw to prolong the duel. She draws "Magician's Defense" and sets it. Since Jessica is unable to go on offense, Fern continues her strategy with "Il Blud" to bring back "Ryu Kokki". She then uses a second strategy with "Mausoleum of the Emperor" to summon "Lich Lord, King of the Underworld" at the cost of 1000 Life Points. Fern continues to clear Jessica's field at the cost of a few more Life Points and even stops Jessica's "Magician's Defense" with "Royal Decree". Jessica looks as if she's about to lose but she takes advantage of Fern's Field Spell to summon "Dark Magician Girl" and use "Dark Burning Attack" to clear Fern's field and unleash a decisive direct attack that wins Jessica the duel. Following the duel, Jessica collects Fern's Medallion Points and eliminates her from the tournament. Fern appreciates the duel, remaking Jessica as a gem, but the girl runs off in a panic. Alone deep in a forest on the island, Jessica replays the effect of "Dark Burning Attack" to destroy multiple tries in a malevolent, bloodthirsty rage with her psychic powers. Her eyes flicker white back and forth with the power of destruction slowly consuming her. Jessica struggles to regain control. Avalon connects to his soon-to-be pawn and tells her that her resistance is futile, and he will have her destroy her friends. Jessica regains control of herself for the time being and breaks down in tears. Meanwhile, Shy wins her duel against a professional with the destructive power of "Gungrir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." Cameron soon begins his duel against Roman Fox. Similar to Jessica, Cameron is very distracted, unable to stop thinking about Shy. Roman uses a FIRE Burn Deck with "Fox Fire," "Backfire" and "Dark Room of Nightmare". Cameron only looks at the card he draws, "Card Trooper" and summons. He attacks without using its effect and forgets to even set a Trap Card is his hand. Cameron is soon down to 1300 Life Points as Roman boosts his combination with "Solar Flare Dragon" and "The Dark Door." When Shy comes to watch the match, Cameron's lack of focus takes a more destructive turn when his powers go out of control. Cameron draws energy from the Envoy of the Ice Barrier, causing the ground around him begins to freeze and spectators to back up. Shy is extremely frustrated with Cameron's childishness over a kiss and calls him out of it. Cameron promptly slips on his own ice to everyone's amusement. Shy marches over and looms over Cameron, disappointed in him. She calmly tells Cameron to focus or he's going to lose the duel. Cameron is surprised, considering the duel has just started, but he looks on the field to see himself truly losing. Cameron gets back up, stabling himself on the ice, and draws. Cameron uses "Card Rotator" to chance the battle positions of all monsters on the field by discarding a card. He then swarms his field quickly to Synchro Summons "Genex Ally Axel" in Attack Position. Cameron strengthens his monster with "Limiter Removal" and destroys "Fox Fire" to plummet Roman's Life Points to zero and escape with the win. Roman is a good sport about the loss and is pleasantly surprised to meet a psychic duelist in Cameron. He advises the young man not to be distracted in future duels because he may not escape next time. After the duel, Shy walks off and Cameron chases after her, but she ignores him. When they are alone, Shy pulls in Cameron and kisses him again. Cameron jolts back and asks Shy why she keeps kissing him. Frustrated Shy kisses him over and over again. Cameron asks her to stop, but Shy refuses until Cameron gets over being kissed. She shouts at Cameron for being an idiot, and she repeats she's going to kiss Cameron until he stops being an idiot. Cameron doesn't understand, and Shy berates him for nearly losing his match. Shy says that she gets Cameron being embarrassed and shying away from her. She gets that was his first kiss and he needs to think about things, but she tells him that when it comes to dueling at the very least Cameron needs to be focused. Had Cameron not had the right hand, he would have lost. Had Cameron lost, he would have lost all of his Medallion Points and unable to beat Avalon in his war. Shy explains that Kyle has already lost. He cannot compete, giving Avalon one less enemy to take down. She, Cole, and Emil cannot win without Cameron. Cameron says he knows that but Shy cuts him off again. She says that if Cameron realizes this, then one, two, or ten kisses should not have distracted him from Avalon's threat to the Spirit World. Shy says she wouldn't have told Cameron how she felt if she knew this is how he'd respond. Cameron apologizes, but Shy tells him not to apologize. She tells him to just win his duels. Featured Duels Jessiva vs. Fern Turn 1: Jessica Jessica Normal Summons “Lemon Magician Girl” (800/600). She sets one card. Turn 2: Fern Fern activates “Foolish Burial” to mill a monster from his Deck, selecting “Ryu Kokki”. She activates Continuous Spell: “Call of the Mummy” which allows her to Special Summon a Zombie monster from her hand once per turn if she controls no monsters. Fern uses “Call of the Mummy’s” effect to Special Summon “II Blud” (2100/800) from her hand in Attack Position. She Gemini Summons “II Blud” making it an Effect Monster. Fern uses “Il Blud’s” effect to Special Summon “Ryu Kokki” (2400/2000) from her GY in Attack Position. “Ryu Kokki” attacks “Lemon Magician Girl”. Jessica activates “Lemon Magician Girl’s” effect to Special Summon a Spellcaster monster from her hand, selecting “Maiden of Macabre” (1700/0) in Attack Position but its effects are negated. “Ryu Kokki’s” ATK is halved (“Ryu Kokki”: 2400 > 1200/2000) and its attack is redirected to “Maiden of Macabre” who destroys it (Fern 4000 > 3500). “Ryu Kokki’s” effect destroys any Spellcaster or Warrior monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step, so “Maiden” is destroyed. “II Blud” attacks and “Lemon Magician Girl” (Jessica 4000 > 2700). Fern sets one card. Turn 3: Jessica Jessica Normal Summons “Chocolate Magician Girl” (1600/1000) and she uses its effect to discard a Spellcaster monster and then draw one card, which she then sets. Turn 4: Fern Fern uses “Il Blud’s” effect to Special Summon “Ryu Kokki” (2400/2000) from her GY in Attack Position. Fern activates Field Spell: “Mausoleum of the Emperor” and uses its effect to pay 1000 LP (Fern 3500 > 2500) to Normal Summon “Lich Lord King of the Underworld” (2400/1200) without a Tribute. “Ryu Kokki” attacks “Chocolate”. Jessica activates “Chocolate Magician Girl’s” effect to Special Summon a Spellcaster monster from her Graveyard, selecting “Lemon” in Defense Position. “Ryu Kokki’s” ATK is halved (“Ryu Kokki”: 2400 > 1200/2000) and its attack is redirected to “Lemon”. Jessica activates “Lemon’s” effect to Special Summon “Rapid-Fire Magician” (1600/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. “Ryu Kokki’s” ATK is halved again (“Ryu Kokki”: 1200 > 600/2000) and its attack is redirected to “Rapid-Fire” who destroys it (Fern 2600 > 1600). “Ryu Kokki’s” effect then destroys “Rapid Fire.” “II Blud” attacks and destroys “Lemon”. “Lich Lord” attacks “Chocolate”. Jessica activates Continuous Trap: “Magician’s Defense” to halve the damage she takes because she controls a Spellcaster monster, but Fern activates Continuous Trap: “Royal Decree” to negate the effects of all other Trap Cards. “Chocolate” is destroyed (Jessica 2700 > 1900). Turn 5: Jessica Jessica uses “Mausoleum of the Emperor’s” effect to pay 1000 LP (Jessica 1900 > 900) and Normal Summon “Dark Magician Girl” (2000/1700) without a Tribute. Jessica activates “Dark Burning Attack” to destroy all face-up monsters Fern controls because she controls “Dark Magician Girl”. “Dark Magician Girl” attacks directly (Fern 1600 > 0). Jessica wins Cameron vs. Roman Turn 1: Roman Roman Normal Summons “Fox Fire” (300/200). He sets one card and activates Continuous Spell: “Dark Room of Nightmare” which will inflict 300 damage each time Cameron takes effect damage. Turn 2: Cameron Roman activates Continuous Trap: “Backfire” which will inflict 500 damage to Cameron each time a FIRE monster Roman controls is destroyed. Cameron Normal Summons “Card Trooper” (400/400) “Card Trooper” attacks and destroys “Fox Fire” (Roman 4000 > 3900). “Backfire” inflicts 500 to Cameron as damage and “Dark Room of Nightmare” inflicts an additional 300 (Cameron 4000 > 3500 > 3200). During the End Phase, Roman Special Summons “Fox Fire” from his GY in Defense Position as it was destroyed by battle while face-up. Turn 3: Roman Roman Normal Summons “Solar Flare Dragon” (1500/1000). “Solar Flare Dragon” attacks and destroys “Card Trooper” (Cameron 3200 > 2100). Because “Card Trooper” was destroyed, Cameron draws one card. Roman activates Continuous Spell: “The Dark Door” which allows both players to only attack with once monster per turn. During the End Phase, “Solar Flare” inflicts 500 damage to Cameron which then triggers ”Dark Room of Nightmare” (Cameron 2100 > 1600 > 1300). Turn 4: Cameron Cameron activates “Card Rotator”, discarding one card to change the Battle Positions of all monsters on the field. “Fox Fire” switches to Attack Position while “Solar Flare” switches to Defense Position. Cameron Normal Summons “R-Genex Magma” (1000/300) and uses its effect to add “R-Genex Oracle” to his hand from his Deck. Added to the hand by a card effect, “Oracle” Special Summons itself to Cameron’s side of the field in Attack Position (300/300). Cameron activates Equip Spell: “Premature Burial”, paying 800 LP (Cameron 1300 > 500) to Special Summon “Darklord Marie” (1700/1200) from his GY in Attack Position. Cameron tunes “Marie” and “Magma” with “Oracle” to Synchro Summon “Genex Ally Axel” (2600/2000) in Defense Position. Cameron activates "Limiter Removal" to double “Axel's” ATK but destroy it during the End Phase (“Axel”: 2600 > 5200/2000). “Axel” attacks and destroys “Fox Fire” (Roman 3900 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Lafayette's Duels Category:Cole's Duels